


Mistletoe

by Batarangkisses



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batarangkisses/pseuds/Batarangkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finally appreciates Alfred's sense of decoration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Dick was leading Barbara to the entrance of the manor, the two had been working on a project together and they were just waiting for her father to pick her up. The house smelled of a mixture of pine and cinnamon and the faint sound of jazzy classics came from one of the studies. Dick stretched as he let out a yawn, it was getting late, but if he was lucky he would have a chance to take a quick nap before patrol. Barbara had been apologizing profusely for making the boy stay up the past few days working on the project, she highly doubted their AP English class was high on his list of priorities. All though she never voiced it she always had felt one day he would pull himself in too many directions- how he patrolled at night while remaining a 4.0 GPA was beyond her.   
She started to zip up her boots when she looked up and let out a small laugh. “Mistletoe?” she asked nodding up to the small green bundle hanging above them as she zipped up the last bit of her boots and stood up straight. 

“Yeah-” he said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Alfred always goes a bit overboard on the classics” he said looking up at the Mistletoe. He bit the inside of his cheek wishing he could lean in and give the redhead a small kiss. But he knew something even that small could change a lot in a high-school relationship- besides sure the two were flirty, but they had always made it obvious they were just friends. Though sometimes Dick wished they could just be more than that, the two understood each other so well, he could never imagine trusting anyone else the way he trusted her. He looked back down just in time to have Barbara’s lips smack into his.

Dick’s eyes widened in shock, before he quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slim waist pulling her close. Their lips pressure softened, the kiss lingering as they pulled back slightly. Barbara remained huddled close to him, her hands placed on his chest as she looked up at him with a dazed half smile. Reluctantly she slid out of his embrace as the honk of her fathers horn was heard. She felt her face flush as she turned to open the door. Looking back at the shocked boy and gave him a small smirk. “So, see you tomorrow then?” 

Dick nodded quickly trying to gain back his composure. “Yeah-Yeah! See you tomorrow,” he said as she left, shutting the door behind her. A large grin stretched over his face as he looked back up at the mistletoe. He’d need to thank Alfred later.


End file.
